1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an implant bone locking mechanism and artificial periodontal ligament system having a set of locking pins to bore into the patient's bone structure to enable immediate bone implant, increase bone/implant stabilization and provide an avenue to evenly release human growth factors to the bone. The system also has an undetachable crown that is adapted to move laterally as well as up and down to function like a natural tooth.
2. Background Art
Natural teeth in the human mouth are supported in bone by periodontal fibers that function as shock absorbers when a compressive force is applied, such as during chewing. Through disease, accidental injury, anatomical abnormalities, age, and the like, a natural tooth may be removed or missing such that a dental appliance or prosthetic device (e.g. a crown) is implanted in the patient's bone structure to improve the patient's physical appearance and/or quality of mastication. However, conventional implants are often too rigid to function like natural teeth. Problems such as crown breakage, screw loosening and screw breakage are inherent problems with a rigid crown implant. Failure is also known to occur when an implant is used in a bridge abutment with a natural tooth or when improper occlusion is created by the implant crown.
More particularly, screws associated with conventional crowns sometimes break because of over tightening and due to tension and lateral stress to which the crown is subjected during use. Moreover, a single crown can rotate in response to high lateral and torquing forces encountered while chewing, whereby to rotate and loosen screws. As dental professionals will understand, it is difficult and time consuming to retrieve and/or repair such broken screws. In addition, special purpose torque drivers are required to install the screws. Once the crown is implanted, it may take several months to achieve suitable bone integration of the root portion with the surrounding bone structure thereby resulting in increased loading time before the root portion can be reliably anchored. What is still more, many crowns are not adapted to move under loading conditions and, consequently, they cannot easily absorb and distribute shock and other physical forces that are generated during chewing. Such crowns may be susceptible to damage or reduced life and may be unable to provide the function of a natural tooth and the quality of mastication associated therewith.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome the problems associated with conventional crowns by avoiding screws which can break or loosen and the special purpose tools that are needed to install such screws. It would also be desirable to decrease integration time by increasing stabilization between the root portion of the implant and the bone structure of the patient and by promoting tissue growth around the root portion to help anchor the root portion in place and thereby avoid damage to the surrounding bone structure. It would be further desirable that the crown be capable of sliding from side-to-side and moving up and down during chewing so as to emulate a natural tooth. Therefore, patient comfort will be enhanced, the life of the crown will be increased, and the need to make repairs (along with the follow-up visits and corresponding cost) can be reduced.
Examples of known dental implant attachment systems are available by referring to one or more of the following United States patents:
______________________________________ 4,756,689 Lundgren July 12, 1988 5,015,186 Detsch May 14, 1991 5,429,505 Fortin July 4, 1995 ______________________________________